Jurassic Park: The Animated Series
Jurassic Park: The Animated Series is an American-Canadian action-adventure science fiction animated TV series. Based on the movie Jurassic Park, ''which in turn is based on the book by Michael Crichton, the series aired from May 14, 1994 to March 10, 1996 on CBS. Premise Although the series is based on the film, only three characters from the movie appear in the series are series regulars, as well as original characters. It chronicles six teenagers and the workers of Jurassic Park, travelling the world in pursuit of surviving dinosaurs which are in danger. List of characters '''Protagonists' Dr. Alan Grant '''(Lawrence Bayne)-An adventurer and paleontologist. He loves children and adventure. '''John Hammond (Gary Krawford)-A multimillionaire and the owner of Jurassic Park. Ian Malcolm '''(Norm Spencer)-A mathematician specialising in "Chaos Theory". '''Ellie Kemper (Camilla Scott)-A scientist and dinosaur wrangler. Dr. Henry Wu (Scott McCord)-A Chinese geneticist. He is a child prodigy. Sam Carroll (Michael Daingerfield)-A 14-year-old boy from Santa Monica, California. He is resourceful, and has a deep knowledge of animals, learned from his grandfather, a Chumash shaman. Chris Mendez (Daniel DeSanto)-Sam's childhood friend. He is 14 years old, tech savvy, and originally hails from Guadalajara, Mexico. He also enjoys food. Sonali Banerjee (Tara Strong)-One of two girls among the group of teenagers. She is originally from Lucknow, India and is interested in the natural world, as well as having an interest in pop culture and music. C.J. Waters (Toby Proctor)-A streetwise teen from Dallas, Texas. Although he is an expert at urban survival-he is never seen without his cellphone or Gameboy-he is a novice when it comes to the natural world and is a herpetophobe (someone who is scared of reptiles). Despite this, he is an invaluable member of the team. Eddie Trang (Vince Corazza)-A nerdy but goodhearted teen from New York City. He is of Vietnamese descent and is somewhat uptight. His mother and father are loving, albeit somewhat strict and overbearing and expecting a lot out of their son (they appear to fit the stereotype of the Asian-American tiger parents). Maria Christopoulos (Maryke Hendrikse)-One of two girls in the gang. She is from Chicago, Illinois and is of mixed Greek (father) and black (mother) descent. Recurring characters Susan and John Carroll (Julie Lemieux and Lawrence Bayne, respectively)-Sam's parents. They have an interest in the natural world. John is also revealed to be half Native American. Juanita Mendez (Tracey Moore)-Chris's mother. She is a kindhearted, motherly individual. She is also revealed to be something of a domestic goddess. Luna Mendez (Terri Hawkes)-Chris's little sister. She has a somewhat spoiled attitude, but is sweet. Anish and Lakshmi Banerjee (Don Francks and Elizabeth Hanna, respectively)-Sonali's father and grandmother. It's unknown about Anish's wife, but he is either divorced or widowed. Lakshmi is a tough but gentle woman, and like her granddaughter, is interested in the natural world. Dan Waters (Corey Burton)-C.J.'s father. He is a loving father, but is a no-nonsense authoritarian when the occasion calls for it. C.J.'s mother is never seen, but it is presumed that Dan is widowed or his wife left him. Joan and Brian Tran (Julie Lemieux and Denis Akiyama, respectively)-Eddie's parents. Hailing from Vietnam, they care about their son, and put pressure on him to do well in life. Peter and Diana Christopolous '''(Billy West and Iona Morris, respectively)-Maria's parents. Peter hails from Corfu, Greece and is skilled at cooking. Diana is of mixed African (specifically Kenyan) and Native American (specifically Potawatomi) descent. List of episodes Season 1 (1994-1995) 1. Here Be Dragons (May 10, 1994) Location: Shanghai, China The gang are in China, investigating reports of a legendary dragon, which is in fact a pterodactyl running loose in Shanghai, about to be captured by a greedy geneticist. '''Guest stars George Takei-Dr. Chen Lawrence Bayne-Dr. George Guan, Chinese reporter Rob Paulsen-Witness Frank Welker-Pterodactyl, Dog, Pandas, Mr. Jiang, Taxi driver Julie Lemieux-Witness 2. Monster of the Gods (May 24, 1994) Location: Corfu, Greece The gang are travelling in Greece with Maria's father Peter when a plesiosaur is on the loose, and they must rescue it before it is killed by a gang of hunters, who think it is the mythical Cetus. Guest stars Lawrence Bayne-Lead Hunter, Hunter#2, Greek citizens Catherine Disher-Athena Papadopolous Scott McCord-Hunter#4, Greek citizens Jeff Bennett-Nikos Giannopolous, Hunter#3 Frank Welker-Dolphins, Dog, Seagulls Terri Hawkes-Greek citizens, Susanna Papadopolous 3. Enter Amazon (June 2, 1994) Location: Amazon, Ecuador The gang are in the Amazon jungle assisting with a conservation project, when an Titanoboa is running loose. When a gang of poachers capture the snake, the gang must save it. Guest stars Norm Spencer-Jorge Fernandez, Poachers Frank Welker-Titanoboa, Monkeys, Jaguar, Parrots, Toucan, Poachers, Tapir, Boa constrictor, Puma, Capybara, Crocodiles Andrew Sabiston-Poachers Juan Chioran-Leon Romero 4. Picnic at Death Valley (June 9, 1994) Location: Death Valley, California, USA The gang are travelling in California tracking a herd of Triceratops. When a group of miners threaten the dinosaurs-as well as a Native American community who the gang have befriended-they must act fast to to stop them before they cause irreparable damage to the desert. Guest stars Scott McCord-James Little-Wolf, Miners Maurice LaMarche-Chief Great Bear Frank Welker-Triceratops, Hawk, Coyotes, Mountain goat, Miners, Native American man, Rattlesnake Susan Roman-Two Birds Norm Spencer-Miners, Native American man 5. Bless The Rains Down In Africa (June 23, 1994) Location: Kenya The gang are with Diana's mother on safari in Kenya, where a Brontosaurus is on the loose. A greedy poacher and fossil hunter is also in pursuit of it, and the gang must stop him. Guest stars Iona Morris-Diana Christopolus Norm Spencer-James Rafe, Goons Frank Welker-Brontosaurus, Elephants, Baboons, Lions, Hyenas, Giraffes, Gazelles, Vultures, Zebras, Crocodile, Wildebeest, Buffalo, Hippos, Cheetah, Ostrich Richard Yearwood-David Kuhani Scott McCord-Goons 6. Lost in France (August 11, 1994) Location: Paris, France The gang are visiting C.J.'s older cousin who lives in Paris. A pteranodon is running loose in the city and the gang must rescue it before the French citizens hunt it down. Guest stars Neil Patrick Harris-Patrick Waters Susan Roman-French reporter Frank Welker-Pterodactyl, French citizens, Dog, French policeman Catherine Disher-French citizens Lawrence Bayne-French citizens Lenore Zann-Sophie Delacroix 7. The Great Sickness (September 15, 1994) Location: Costa Rica When an epidemic hits Isla Nublar, causing the dinosaurs to fall ill, the gang travel to the Costa Rican mainland to find the only known cure; the juices of the Phoenix Orchid, the rarest flower in the world. Guest stars Juan Chioran-Dr. Antonio Santos Terri Hawkes-Tourists Lawrence Bayne-Tourists Scott McCord-British tourist Lenore Zann-British tourist Frank Welker-Dinosaurs, Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrot, Tapir, Boa constrictor, Toucan, Sloth, Tourists 8. Meet You At The Crossroads (October 6, 1994) Location: Vietnam While pursuing a Spinosaurus which locals believe is an ancient dragon, Eddie fears being forced to give up his adventures with his friends by his domineering parents. Guest stars Julie Lemieux-Joan Tran Denis Akiyama-Brian Tran, Fisherman#1 Frank Welker-Spinosaurus, Monkeys, Crocodile, Elephants, Parrots, Tiger, Python, Gibbon Len Carlson-Fisherman#2 Catherine Disher-Vietnamese reporter Terri Hawkes-Witness 9. Day of The Dinosaur (October 27, 1994) Location: Guadalajara, Mexico The gang travel to Mexico during Day of the Dead, where a Quetzalcoatlus running loose has been mistaken for the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl, come back to exact revenge. Guest stars Tracey Moore-Juanita Mendez, Mexican woman Terri Hawkes-Luna Mendez, Julian Santos Cedric Smith-Mario Santos Frank Welker-Quetzalcoatlus, Chihuahua, Mexican man, Alberto Fernandez Catherine Disher-Victoria Santos Rob Paulsen-Eduardo Sanchez 10. Paradise Lost (November 10, 1994) Location: Mauritius The gang travel to Mauritius, where a plesiosaur has been sighted and they must save the creature before a greedy hunter captures it. Guest stars Cal Dodd-Snake Mahoney, Sukdhev Chakladar, Goons Julie Lemieux-Receptionist Frank Welker-Plesiosaur, Parrots, Dolphins, German tourist Norm Spencer-Goons Andrew Sabiston-Goons 11. California Dreaming (November 17, 1994) Location: California, USA The gang are in California with Sam's parents, staying on an Indian reserve, when a Stegosaurus is running loose in the wilderness. Guest stars Julie Lemieux-Susan Carroll Lawrence Bayne-John Carroll, Native American man Colin Fox-Sitting Eagle Frank Welker-Stegosaurus, Eagle, Black bear, Squirrel, Raccoon, Dog, Deer, Snake, Coyotes Catherine Disher-Little Deer Wayne Robson-Grey Hawk 12. Indian Storms (November 24, 1994) Location: India The gang are in India with Sonali's father and grandmother, when a Gallimimus is on the loose. The gang must rescue it before it becomes a threat to the locals and itself. Guest stars Don Francks-Anish Banerjee, Indian man Elizabeth Hanna-Lakshmi Banerjee Frank Welker-Gallimimus, Tiger, Monkeys, Parrots, Elephants, Cow, Cobra, Wild pig, Peacock, Indian man, Crocodiles Terri Hawkes-Indian woman Norm Spencer-Raju Tracey Moore-Indira 13. Northern Exposure (December 1, 1994) Location: Michigan, USA The gang are in the Michigan back country on the trail of a Pteranodon, which has been mistaken by local Native Americans as the Piasa, an evil spirit. Guest stars Iona Morris-Diana Christopoulos Andrew Sabiston-Silverbird Lawrence Bayne-Bear Teeth, Native American man Frank Welker-Pteranodon, Eagle, Bear, Dog, Raccoon, Moose, Wolves Tracey Moore-Native American woman Zachary Bennett-Native American children Terri Hawkes-Native American children, Black-Eagle 14. Journey to The Heart of Darkness (December 15, 1994) Location: Congo The gang are in the Congo, tracking a Sarcosuchus, a prehistoric crocodile, which is being plagued by pollutants in the river caused by diamond miners. Guest stars Conrad Coates-Dr. Jean-Paul Bakaza Norm Spencer-Miners Frank Welker-Sarcosuchus, Elephants, Chimpanzees, Gorillas, Monkeys, Parrots, Leopard, Snake, Hippos Harvey Atkin-Miners Cal Dodd-Miners 15. The Back of Beyond (January 8, 1995) Location: Alberta, Canada The gang are travelling in the Canadian back-country, where a Parasaurolophus herd is on the loose. When a storm hits the plains, the gang must save the herd before the elements catch them. Guest stars Dan Chameroy-Dr. Brian Raymond Julie Lemieux-Hotel receptionist Frank Welker-Parasaurolophus, Wolves, Bison, Eagle, Black bear, Raccoon, Hare, Moose Scott McCord-Metalhead, Daniel Morningstar Lenore Zann-Female metalhead 16. Terror From the Sea (January 22, 1995) Location: Fiji The gang are in Fiji, when they hear stories of a sea monster, which is really a mosasaurus, which they must protect from the locals, who want to hunt it down. Guest stars Cal Dodd-Akal Singh, Village headman Terri Hawkes-Jaya Singh Frank Welker-Mosasaurus, Villager, Chickens, Dog Catherine Disher-Villagers Andrew Sabiston-Villagers, Chanak Patel 17. African Winds (February 5, 1995) Location: Nigeria The gang are in Nigeria, where an allosaurus is running loose. When the creature is captured by poachers, the gang must save it before it's too late. Guest stars Melanie Nicholls-King-Dr. Susan Olatunji Sterling Jarvis-Joe Adeyemi Frank Welker-Allosaurus, Monkeys, Snake, Leopard, Hyenas, Elephants, Hippos, Parrot, Hornbills, Chimpanzee Lawrence Bayne-Poachers Andrew Sabiston-Poachers, Dr. Michael Winston 18. High Noon (February 12, 1995) Location: Texas, USA A herd of brontosaurus is running loose in Texas, and the gang must rescue them from an oil rig, while C.J. clashes with his overbearing father. Guest stars Lawrence Bayne-Oil workers Frank Welker-Brontosaurus, Hawk, Coyotes, Rattlesnake, Oil workers Cal Dodd-Radio voice Tony Daniels-Oil workers 19. London Calling (March 12, 1995) Location: London, UK The gang are visiting Sonali's uncle in London, where a styrachosaur is running loose, and they must stop it from destroying the city. Guest stars Brian George-Rajesh Banerjee Frank Welker-Styracosaurus, Tube passengers, Police dogs Rob Paulsen-Pakistani cab driver Catherine Disher-Jamaican woman Tracey Moore-Tube passengers 20. Law of the Jungle (March 26, 1995) Location: Guatemala When sightings of a rogue velociraptor emerge in the Guatemalan rainforest, the gang must track the dinosaur before it is captured by poachers. Guest stars Jonathan Potts-Rafael Santos Frank Welker-Velociraptor, Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrots, Snake, Toucan, Anteater, Puma, Crocodiles Lawrence Bayne-Poachers, Farmer Tara Strong-Alexandra Lopez Cal Dodd-Poachers 21. Beware of Greeks Bearing Dinosaurs (April 9, 1995) Location: Santorini, Greece The gang are on the Greek island of Santorini, where a flock of Dimorphons have been spotted, with the locals mistaking them for the mythical Harpies. Guest stars Dan Chameroy-Dr. Alexander Roussos Frank Welker-Dimorphodons, Dolphins, Seagulls, Canadian tourist Zachary Bennett-Tourist boy George Buza-Joe Alyson Court-Waitress 22. Desert Dinosaur (April 23, 1995) Location: Saudi Arabia The gang are in the Saudi desert, tracking a herd of Compsognathus, which a tribe of Bedouin nomads have been blaming attacks on their livestock on, and must save them before the revenge seeking locals hunt them down. Guest stars Colin Fox-Dr. Mahmoud el-Fayed Frank Welker-Compsognathus, Dogs, Hawk, Camels, Goats, Nomads, Jackals, Cobra Terri Hawkes-Yasmina el-Fayed Catherine Disher-Nomads Gerry Mendicino-Khaled Ahmad 23. East of Eden (May 7, 1995) Location: Bangkok, Thailand A pack of velociraptors is on the loose in Bangkok and the gang must save them before they lay waste to the city. Guest stars Lawrence Bayne-Dr. Chakrii Hayeepao Frank Welker-Velociraptors, Dogs, Monkeys, Tuktuk driver Catherine Disher-Witness Wayne Robson-Thai restaurateur Terri Hawkes-Reporter 24. Clash of the Dinosaurs (May 21, 1995) Location: Brazil The gang are in Brazil's Pantanal, where two Pachycephalosaurus are running loose, and they must save them from a gang of poachers. Guest stars Janet-Laine Green-Dr. Simona DeCosta Frank Welker-Pachycephalosaurus, Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrot, Toucan, Anaconda, Tapir, Capybara, Anteater Lawrence Bayne-Poachers Wayne Robson-Poachers Terri Hawkes-Antonia DeCosta Season 2 (1995-96) 1. Island Oddity (August 13, 1995) Location: Madagascar The gang are traveling in Madagascar, where a Majungasaurus is on the loose. When a forest fire strikes, they must rescue the dinosaur, made harder with poachers stalking it. Guest stars Philip Akin-Dr. Jean-Philippe M'kazi Frank Welker-Majungasaurus, Lemurs, Parrots, Snake, Crocodile, Dog, Chickens Cal Dodd-Poachers Lawrence Bayne-Goons Tyrone Benskin-Merchant 2. Trial by Fire (September 10, 1995) Location: Death Valley, California, USA A flock of Pteranodons have been sighted in Death Valley, and the gang must rescue them before a greedy animal taxidermist captures them. Guest stars Colin Fox-Dr. Vogel Frank Welker-Pteranodons, Coyotes, Rabbit, Rattlesnake, Hawk, Bighorn sheep Stavroula Logothettis-Angie the waitress Tony Daniels-James Little-Crow Wayne Robson-Joey the short order chef 3. House of the Rising Sun (September 24, 1995) Location: Tokyo, Japan A Baryonyx is on the loose in Tokyo, with locals assuming it is an ancient dragon. The gang must save the dinosaur before it causes harm to itself and tears the city apart. Guest stars Denis Akiyama-Dr. Takeo Ishimura Frank Welker-Baryonyx, Pigeons, Stray dogs, Japanese shopkeeper Terri Hawkes-Kiki Ishimura, Japanese schoolboy Lisa Yamanaka-Japanese schoolgirl John Stocker-Japanese taxi driver 4. Natural Selection (October 1, 1995) Location: Quintana Roo, Mexico The gang are visiting Chris's uncle in Mexico, where a Dimetrodon has been spotted in the jungle, and which they must save before poachers capture it, believing it to be mythical Chupacabra. Guest stars Colin Fox-Claudio Mendez, Poachers Frank Welker-Dimetrodon, Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrot, Snake, Toucan, Crocodiles, Tapir, Anteater Damon D'Oliveira-Diego, Poachers Andrew Sabiston-Rafael Lally Cadeau-Rafael's mother 5. Dinosaurs in New York (October 8, 1995) Location: New York, New York, USA The gang are in New York, visiting Eddie's cousin, where an Iguanodon has been sighted, and the gang must stop it from causing damage to the city, and protect it from angry locals. Guest stars Andrew Sabiston-Jason Trang Frank Welker-Iguanodon, Pigeons, Dogs, Bronx Zoo animals, Zookeeper, Rats Tracey Moore-Woman mugged in street Colin O'Meara-Street thug Harvey Atkin-Taxi driver 6. Call of the Sabretooth (October 22, 1995) Location: British Columbia, Canada The gang are in the Canadian Rockies, where a Smilodon pack is on the loose. With the hep of local park rangers, they must save the cats from a gang of poachers. Guest stars Neil Crone-Joe Proudhawk, Poachers Frank Welker-Smilodons, Bear, Wolves, Eagle, Moose, Mountain lion, Raccoon Tracey Moore-Rachel Hopper Dan Chameroy-Poachers, Pete Stavroula Logothettis-Linda 7. Into the Green (November 5, 1995) Location: Guatemala The gang are working with an indigenous tribe in Guatemala, where a Pteranodon has been spotted, and mistaken for the Mayan god Kukul-Kan, and when loggers are destroying the rainforest, they must save the creature and stop the rainforest from being levelled. Guest stars George Buza-Chawalaki, Loggers Frank Welker-Pteranodon, Jaguar, Monkeys, Parrots, Boa, Toucan, Tapir, Crocodiles Alyson Court-Dr. Manuela Rodriguez Norm Spencer-Loggers Tracey Moore-Indigenous children 8. Dinosaur Wars (November 19, 1995) Location: Australia The gang are in the Australian outback, where an ex-military scientist has been capturing people in Sydney, as well as a Carnotaurus and other dinosaurs to use as superweapons. Guest stars Lawrence Bayne-Dr. Reptillis, Australian man Frank Welker-Carnotaurus, T Rex, Velociraptors, Pteranodon, Kangaroos, Koala, Seagulls, Stegosaurus, Homeless man Terri Hawkes-Newsreader, Swedish tourist Denis Akiyama-Vietnamese restaurateur Catherine Disher-Homeless woman 9. When Giants Fall (December 10, 1995) Location: Palawan, Philippines The gang travel to the Philippines, where a velociraptor is running loose in the jungle. Guest stars Paul Haddad-Philip Bautista, Farmer#1 Frank Welker-Velociraptor, Monkeys, Cobra, Parrots, Farmer#2, Crocodile Lisa Yamanaka-Sofia Bautista Terri Hawkes-Villager Francis Diakowski-Villager 10. Troubled Waters (December 17, 1995) Location: Baja Peninsula, Mexico A megalodon has been sighted off the Mexican coast, and the gang must stop it falling victim to poachers. Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows